


Not Angst said Santa Claus

by itshmbtch



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, as in crack, really crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itshmbtch/pseuds/itshmbtch
Summary: Jiwon loves Victoria's Secret models. Junhoe loves to be a Victoria's Secret model. So Santa decided to help both of them.





	Not Angst said Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> just...crack.

 

Kim Jiwon was elevated, ecstatic, and downright delighted.

The wish he have written to Santa last year when he went to the mall to be Junhoe’s chaperone just came fucking true.

He can’t fucking believe it.

Oh _shit_ , Santa exists, does he? Damn. Things that Junhoe knows just surprised him to no end.

And no, he’s not _that_ whipped! He’s a man of his own, he can control his infatuation towards his friend.

But damn, have you seen Junhoe looking so fucking delighted when he saw Santa Claus last year having an identity crisis in front of a hysterical children and his constipated eight reindeers? No? Then you have no reason to judge Jiwon’s feelings. That face could literally light the whole Seoul and save world’s energy resources problems.

Let’s get back on track: Jiwon wished to have one itsy bitsy thing he could bond with Junhoe and Santa fucking Claus delivered when he saw Junhoe browsing for seven hours straight about Victoria’s Secret models. For Jiwon’s discretion, no, he didn’t stalk his PC. He left it open with the browsing history also open for the world to see. Junhoe did it all by himself.

But yadda-yadda, Jiwon’s wish has been answered that’s all that matters. Finally Junhoe could stay inside the room with him without saying obvious excuses like “Lee Soo-Man wants to have a meeting with me. So yeah, bye.”

“Sure, take care. Don’t forget to bring your jacket.” Jiwon replied back with grin that can make mothers shield their children in fear.

“Have you realized he slammed the door already the moment you said the ‘s’ in ‘sure’”? Donghyuk raised his invisible eyebrow to The Idiot.

“I know but we are bros so he heard them telepathically for sure.”

“Do you even know he literally told me he’s going to stay here until tomorrow, that is, until he heard your right foot entering the apartment?”

Jiwon surprisingly looked at him and covered his blushing face.

“He fucking knows the sound of my feet? Damn, maybe he has feelings for me.”

“You’re hopeless.”

 So now, Jiwon hoped Junhoe could notice him now. And if he still can’t, just use a more believable excuse.

But oh well, now that he learned Junhoe has the same obsession as him when it comes to Victoria Secret’s Angels, Jiwon could achieve this victory more than people could imagine.

Jiwon decided to approach the wild creature without frightening him too much. While the other was munching on his favorite crisps (gluten-free because he’s watching his weight) while watching unnamed Jet Li films, Jiwon nonchalantly laid his prize possessions of pictures and magazines featuring the faces of Adriana Lima, Behati Prinsloo, and Alessandra Ambrosio.

But of course, Jiwon needed to wait until the end credits before Junhoe could notice since Jet Li first, women in lingerie second.

“Is that…Victoria’s Secret Angels, the original group?” Junhoe asked curiously while munching his gluten-free crisps.

Jiwon tried to act like he didn’t plan everything out and shrugged. “Huh? Yeah, I guess.”

Did The Koo Junhoe just talked to him? Oh shit he really did. He can feel his heart jumping and just—

“Can I look?”

“Of course, sure, always, just go, you can also love me at the same time—”

“What?”

“I mean, here, sir.” Jiwon pushed all his collections gently to Junhoe’s side.

“Thank you…sir.” Junhoe accepted.

Junhoe started browsing the magazines and looking fondly at different women with conventional beauty standards, and all Jiwon could think about is that how beautiful Junhoe is compared to all these women. His feelings can wait, he can wait for Junhoe until the end of time until he’s read—

“I want to be a Victoria’s Secret Angel.”

“W-what?” Jiwon blinked and tried to call Santa Claus telepathically that maybe he read Jiwon’s letter _oh-so_ wrong.

“I mean I want to wear these lingerie.” Junhoe closed the magazine provocatively and looked through his eyelashes. “Do you care to see them with me?”

Fuck waiting, Jiwon will not wait ever.

“S-sure.”

“That’s good to know, _sir._ ”

Thank you @ god and his hearable footsteps.

 

 

 

 


End file.
